Fifteen
by Dull Rose
Summary: Lost and abandoned, she left Kae young and broken.
1. Chapter 1

**So..yeah. Enjoy. Comment if you'd like.**

_Fifteen_

_Bright leaves descended from the great oak trees as I stepped closer and closer to the ledge, closer and closer to my already forseen death. I wondered to myself; when he saw this happening, did he already realize that he was the reason behind it all? That now, even years after the tragedy had befallen me, I was still thinking of the whole incident, that I was still thinking of him?_

_Another step. Rocks crumbled down, slowly falling down into that deep and dark abyss. Did he already know? Had he seen it again? Or was this all a joke to him...a cruel little joke..? Oh, sure, he could sit around all he wanted, sitting there and pretending that nothing had ever happened. Pretending that he and I had never gotten together. Pretending that he hadn't completely ruined what little of a life I had begun to get. _

_But, no, I suppose, at the time, none of it seemed wrong at all. In fact, it had all happened so fast..the champagne..the soft little kisses quickly turning into desperately passionate touches, all resulting in the final note: Kae. _

_Now, don't get me wrong, I love Kae, I love her with all of my heart. I know that in all my life, in all of my twenty years of life, I had never, not ever dreamed that I would have been able to love someone as much as I loved her. I would never had thought that I even withheld the emotional capacity to love someone that much. But Kae, oh my Kae, even after birth, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with her dark little locks clumping on the top of her head, her cheeks bright and red, her eyes round and full and bright with life...oh, how I fell in love that day._

_And now, even five years later she is still the most beautiful little thing ever, I have still never seen anything quite like her. And, right now, right at this very moment, I don't quite understand my motives for leaving such a small and delicate creature all alone in this cruel, cruel world. Although I already know now that this is the right choice, that this is what I have to do. _

_Another step; barely even a step left. This was it. This was goodbye. Goodbye to my sweet and precious little Kae...my sweet, sweet baby girl. Sighing softly to myself, I looked over the ledge, looking down into the deep and dark, seemingly endless ocean. I already knew it would be over soon, I mean, he had told me as much. That it would be quick and painless, that I would be second-guessing this decision as I fell towards my demise. I chuckled softly to myself, thinking of what he would think when he found out this had really actually happened, that five short years after he had predicted this 'tragedy', it had really happened. _

_I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes softly, a serene feeling taking over my body. Breathing out slowly, I outstretched my arms, letting myself slip over the edge and down into the deep and dark oceanic abyss that would quickly take my last breath away from me forever._

_Goodbye, my world. Goodbye, my Kae, I love you, forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter/: And no offense is meant to be taken by the God parts. Enjoy._**

_Kae_

The reflection in the mirror staring back at her brought her back to reality. Back to the reality that she was just a girl all alone in the world; with no true family, nobody to love her and nobody for her to love. Back to the reality that she had absolutely no idea who she was, or even who she wanted to be. In her reflection, you could see the lack of light and happiness in her eyes that girls her age almost always had. You could see the bags under her eyes from the worry and insomnia that kept her up at night. No amount of makeup could cover the pain in her expression. No matter how many smiles, laughs, or hugs she shared with her few friends, the hurt always came back to her.

She wondered if her mother had the same pixie-like features as her. If her mother had the same dark hair, the same vivid blue eyes. Or even the same desire to end her life.

Sighing softly to herself, Kae left the house, started her car, and drove away to the one place she knew she could forget about everything, even if it was only for a few hours.

As she walked along the beach, she watched the waves break and scatter off to the shore, only to roll back out into the ocean and start the process again. She walked slowly and carefully into the ocean, her dress fluttering in the wind as she shivered. As waves crashed against her legs and tumbled onto the shore, she asked herself if she did anything to deserve the life she led. What could possibly entitle a seventeen year old girl to have endured everything she had gone through in her life? She asked herself, if there is a God out there, why does he let ghastly things happen to seemingly innocent people?

Trudging back to the sand dunes, she started her car and began the short drive back, she braced herself for what awaited her back at the apartment.

**_Comments and Criticism are welcome._**


End file.
